


Fuck Abnur Tharn, Both Literally And Figuratively.

by RoboFlower



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Abnur Thot(TM), Biting, Dragons, F/M, Hate Sex, PartyAtSanguines Wanted It So Yeet, The Vestige Does No Harm But Takes No Shit, The Vestige Is Angry Always, Two Shot, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboFlower/pseuds/RoboFlower
Summary: Viralya hates Abnur Tharn. Maybe that's why she's fine with how she treats him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're happy.

Viralya hates Abnur Tharn. 

 

_ Really  _ hates him. 

 

She hates how he looks at her like she’s a piece of meat. 

 

Whenever he is near her he stares. His eyes gravitate to her chest and thighs like she’s some lover of his. She wants to punch him. She has punched him. The Vestige wants to strangle the life out of him for daring to think she would ever be his friend, or, gods forbid, his  _ lover _ . 

 

She hates how he casually complements her. If he is near when she trains he’ll compliment her swordsmanship. If she’s braided her hair back instead of tying it he’ll ask if it’s for him. 

 

That’s what she punched him for. 

 

Tharn does not have the same charm to her as he does to the rest of Tamriel’s women. His flirting does not make her blush. She snarls at it, mostly. Other times she just ignores it. She knows flat out he just wants her for her title. Viralya means nothing to Abnur Tharn, and Abnur Tharn means nothing to Viralya. 

 

She doesn’t know why he kept in touch after she defeated Molag Bal. The slimy bastard wanted her in Elsweyr to help him with his fucking dragon issue and all she wanted to do was retire! 

 

Fuck Abnur Tharn. She was going to Elsweyr for one reason and one reason only. One of her only friends in all of existence asked her for dragon materials to study. Sotha Sil was absolutely a better reason to go to Elsweyr than Abnur Tharn. She did not do anything for Abnur Tharn. 

 

Ever. 


	2. Devour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viralya seduces Abnur Tharn, but refuses to allow any pleasure but her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just filth, boys!

They make camp just outside of where a dragon hides out. It’s near a rock face and sheltered mostly from the sun. Viralya has been training most of the day, getting her muscles acclimated to fighting again. She ignores Tharn’s hungry eyes on her backside.

 

The Vestige is sweating buckets by the end of the day, going to wash off in a nearby spring. The sun had just started to set and she was all too happy to be away from where they camped out. The water is cool against her burning skin. She is red from exhaustion and anger. Not even in the face of a dragon will Tharn cease his flirting. Viralya wants to punch him again. In the dick.

 

She’s not stupid enough to think Tharn wouldn’t follow her. Dunking her head in the water, she washed out the sweat and grime whilst formulating a new plan. Tharn won’t ever get to have her as he wants. Viralya is not a wife, never a mother. She’s a warrior who’s savage in the way she gets things done. Tharn will not chase his chance for another child with her.

 

She tosses off her shoes and socks, but that’s all the clothing she loses to wash off. Someone watches from behind her, and that’s all the show she feels up to this evening. At least until later. The pool isn’t particularly deep, barely going up to her waist. She makes do. Her other garments are soaked when she sits in the water. It’s cool and crisp against her burning skin. The Vestige treasures her last few moments of cool. If all goes to plan, she’ll be back to burning up before the night is over.

 

Viralya dunks her head beneath the water again. Blowing out several bubbles, she imagines her teeth at Tharn’s neck. She won’t kiss him, it’s too intimate, but she will bite him. It’ll probably be better than punching him, all things considered. Even though he probably tastes as bad as he looks.

 

When she pulls her head out of the water, she stands up again. The smaller rocks dotting around the pool give her enough privacy when she gets out. Her clothes are soaked and nearly transparent, a hungry pair of eyes watching just feet away. Water comes out of her hair in rivulets when she squeezes it out. A small towel dries the rest of her off, the rest of the water will evaporate in the desert heat.

 

Putting her socks and shoes back on, she walks past some larger rocks back in the direction of camp. It’s the perfect plan, playing ignorant. Viralya makes no move to indicate she is aware Tharn is watching. She passes the rock he hides behind soon enough. It’s a wonderful feeling, whirling around to place her arms against the rock beside his head. She stands taller than him, enough to glare down with a stare that could kill.

 

“You are not as stealthy as you think, dumbass.”

 

Her words come out as a hiss. Tharn has the decency to at least _act_ surprised. All he does is raise an eyebrow at her, and she loses all composure.

 

“Be grateful, this is all you shall ever have of me.”

 

And then she leans her head, tucking it under his jaw, and bites down. Hard. Tharn releases a strangled moan. She knows he can feel blood trickling down his neck, but she just moves her mouth to bite another part of his neck. Then another, and another. Tharn reaches out a hand and nears her waist, she counters by grabbing it hard enough to bruise.

 

“We touch on my terms or not at all, _got it_?” Asks the Vestige. She bites his collarbone next and gets a panting moan for a response. Tharn doesn’t move again.

 

She bites him some more. When she finally pulls back, Tharn’s neck and collar are a mess of bites and bruises. Viralya is certain her mouth is stained red. Offering a sinful grin, she gestures her head back in the direction of camp.

 

“Come to my tent after dark and I might sit on your face. Seeing as my thighs often capture your attention, this shouldn’t be _too_ difficult.”

 

The vestige turns and stalks away before Tharn can sass her. She has a few hours to kill.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The sun has barely set over the horizon. Viralya has spent the last couple hours or so thinking of what she had done. Tharn certainly didn’t object, his erection against her thigh during the exchange proved as much. The only downside to this was he stared even more than he usually did. The Vestige wasn’t complaining, however. It was fun to tease him on her terms now.

 

She had long shed her clothes after she entered her tent. It was relaxing to just sit amongst the furs she slept in. Though her thoughts drifted to the earlier exchange, she was content to wait for Tharn to show up. Shifting a bit to lay on her back and crossing her legs, she stared at the tent roof and waited.

 

It was maybe ten or so minutes later than her tent opened. In the opening stood Abnur Tharn. He wore simple nightclothes as if he expected them to actually have _sex._ It was almost insulting. He would learn, however, that she would simply chase her own release. She still hated him, after all, and even this was more than he deserved.

 

“Don’t bother with your ridiculous bravado, I am assuming your offer still stands?” Tharn asks, raising an eyebrow and looking her over. This is likely the only time he’ll see her bared so fully.

 

Viralya laughs and uncrosses her legs, watching Tharn’s eyes travel south to rest on her sex. This was her game, and she played to win.

 

“Fuck you _and_ your receding hairline, Tharn.”

 

He moves into the tent quickly, lying down amongst the furs whilst the Vestige gets up. She moves over to a small box an pulls out a rope. Tharn’s eyes widen behind her, both from seeing the rope and the view he gets of her rear. He doesn’t complain.

 

She moves back over to him and sits on his bare chest. He can feel her slick already. All she does is grin at him.

 

“Hands above your head, old man. As I said earlier, we touch on my terms.”

 

Tharn complies, breathing heavily as she leans over him to tie his wrists. All of her is bare, and he takes a moment to appreciate the fullness of her breasts. The Vestige leans back and admires her handiwork. Tharn is covered in bite marks and flushed, she can feel his erection behind her. She pays it no mind, however, and leans down again to whisper in his ear.

 

“Bite me and I’m tossing you to the dragon myself.”

 

For emphasis, she drags her nails over the bite marks on his neck. He hisses in response, shifting his hips up against her. Viralya smiles.

 

“You’re insufferable,” Tharn states, trying his best to glare up at her. It isn’t very scary, seeing how his eyes are clouded more with lust than anger.

 

“Do you want me, Tharn?” She leans down and whispers, her eyes narrow slits. She’s just as turned on as he is, but decides she’ll tease him before he gets to taste her.

 

Tharn tosses his head back, groaning as she shifts against him. The lack of friction is torture. He glares at her. She sits back up to challenge him with a glare of her own.

 

“I hate you.” He spits, words like venom. It is painfully clear that their distaste for each other bleeds into even this. Viralya shifts more, grinding down against him but refusing any real contact.

 

“Say it.”

 

_“Fuck you.”_

 

“Honestly, you prideful idiot, you are getting nowhere.”

 

Tharn glares and bites back a moan as she shifts again. His flushed face fuels her more.

 

“Gods damn it all, woman, _fine.”_

 

Viralya’s grin is borderline evil at that point, Tharn looks up at her and pants the most honest statement she’s ever heard him say.

 

_“I want you.”_

 

That’s all the encouragement the Vestige needed. She shifts forwards until she is on her knees above Tharn’s head, allowing him to get an eyeful of his prize. His eyes widen, and he licks his lips in anticipation.

 

When she lowers, she is nearly taken aback by his enthusiasm. He is quick to start sucking and licking. Her fingers find his hair, giving him encouraging tugs whenever he does something particularly well.

 

She grinds down a bit, Tharn moans beneath her. She tugs at his hair again. It’s no surprise he’s good at it, considering he’s a bit of a slut. Seven wives probably gave him a bit of experience.

 

 _“Fuck, Tharn.”_  She hisses, painfully close to release. She just gets a moan in response. Tharn continues his ministrations, sucking her to completion. Viralya lets out a gasp as she finishes, legs twitching on either side of his head.

 

When she moves off of him, Tharn is just as flushed and panting as he was before. Painfully hard and still searching for any and all friction. She smiles lazily as she unties his arms. Perhaps he has some use, after all.

 

Tharns reaches a hand over to try and touch her waist again. She catches his wrist and leans over to his ear once more.

 

 _“We touch on my terms only._ Now get out of my tent.”

 

She leans back and watches him try and collect himself. The Vestige is more proud than ever, watching him leave.

 

“Better luck next time!” She calls after him, watching him glare back at her. She sighs when he is out of sight and leans back against the furs.

 

Maybe he’ll earn it one day. If he can ever keep his horniness to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret everything and nothing at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling regret yet?


End file.
